Bounty Hunter
by DisasterCode7
Summary: A Bounty Hunter comes into the Legion and kidnapps Cham! Will the Legion be able to save him? Find out. TW/PG LL/OC BB/TG B5/SV


This story just popped into my head, I have writers block on the story _A Stormy Night_. Help!

I rated this story T because it's pretty graphic and has a lot of bloodshed and a little horror. But it probably won't be that scary, because I read this story to my ten year old sister (this version had less bloodshed) and she fell asleep. So much for family support! I hope this is good, it will take place in the 2nd season in the time of Imperiex. So Brainy's not human, he has to be a robot in this story.

Bounty Hunter

First victim: Chameleon boy

"_Listen buddy, I don't think you know who you're messing with." Cham said turning into a ferocious beast. "Right back at ya kid." A man in all black said pulling out a gun and shooting it into Cham's chest. The beast howled in pain and collapsed to the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. Directly after the attack Timber wolf ran into the room. "Hey!" he said and lunged at his opponent before the black suited attacker side kicked him to the ground. T went in monster wolf mode and scratched the mans chest. The attacker took out another gun and pulled the trigger. A cloud of light blue smoke surrounded him and went into his senses. He fell on to the ground but crawled next to Cham seeing if he was all right. But he collapsed and coughed the vile air out of his lungs but couldn't escape. _

_Slowly, his eyes closed and the attacker picked up his prize. Chameleon boy, he had won the battle in an evil, cowardly way. He checked his wrist and a red light turned on, he seemed to be talking to someone on his wrist when an explosion above him made him teleport away. "Timber wolf!" Phantom girl said going through the hole that was just made in the ceiling by her throwing a Dominator into a random place. "T, speak to me!" She said cradling his head in her lap. Timber wolf coughed and managed to say, "Cham! They took Cham!" and with that he fell back onto Phantom girl's lap_.

"Stop film." Cosmic boy demanded, the Legion had been reviewing the fight between Cham, Timber wolf, and the attacker. "Well, what can we show from this?" "Well...Cham seems to be breathing after he was shot. So it was probably a tranquilizer dart that struck a vein. So he's probably still alive." Shrinking violet suggested. "What about Timber wolf?" Phantom girl asked, shook up from her fiasco. "The gas released into the air that entered his lungs was a combination of both Trininium and Sultate. Which means that this gas made his muscles weaker and his mental capabilities were also weakened. But I can assure you all that he's doing much better." Brainy said, and stated the last part looking at Phantom girl because he knew of the relationship she had with Timber wolf.

"Okay, we have most of our team mates whereabouts covered, but what about the attacker?" Cosmic boy asked. "He reminds me of someone." Shadow commented taking a closer look at the man. "Maybe that's because he's from your home planet." Brainy said. "See how he is wearing all black and he turns off the lights when he comes in the room." "Oh yeah! It's an old ritual that my people do. They wear all black, and make their surroundings as dark as possible. They do this because the Grein's power comes from fear and darkness."

"Does your power come from fear and darkness?" Lightning lad asked hitting a serious note. "Unfortunately." She said hanging her head in shame. "It's okay, maybe you could help us in the long run." Cosmic boy said, this made Shadow a little bit happier. "Now, what is this guy saying? And who is he talking to?" Lightning lad asked. "I can decipher his words through the video, just play it back." Brainy instructed. They did so and the man's voice became audible.

"Don't worry Imperiex. I got the kid."

"Did you kill him?"

"No. I hope you have the money."

"Of corse I do, it's only a shame you cannot join forces with me."

"Yeah, but I've got places to go and people to meet. Like the Legion people."

"Do you remember where you drop him off?"

"Yeah, right at" BOOM! The explosion over head happened and everyone groaned. "If he just would have talked a little longer!" Shrinking violet said. Phantom girl felt very small in her seat, she felt like crying. Her best friend had been captured, and she had no idea where he was because of the explosion that SHE caused. She felt ringing in her ears, her eyes felt watery and she decided she couldn't let her friends see she was hurt this badly. She phased through her seat and into the lower level. Where Timber wolf was kept.

"Oh shoot! Great job Phantom! You just let yourself cry!" She said trying to stop the tears from escaping. But it didn't help and she started to sob. "No stop!" She commanded her self. But it only made it worse. She rested her cheek against the wall and felt the tears slide down. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"That's not very nice to call your self." A familiar voice said, and familiar arms wrapped around her shoulders. "What's wrong Tinya?" Timber wolf asked her. She turned around and said, "You're up! I'm so sorry for this." She said motioning to her face. "Tears are good, they let out your feelings." He said kissing the tears off her face. "T...are you sure you're okay?" "Hey, my dad made me heal quickly, I think you should be worrying about yourself." "I can't, I'm too worried about Cham, and you, and this man." She said and more tears fell out of her eyes. "Shh, it's gonna be okay." He said soothingly and held her closer. She laid her head on his chest and said, "Just promise me that..." "What?" "That you'll never let go."

Tell me what you think, I tired to make this chapter longer than most of the chapters that I write. But I don't think I did a very good job of that. If any character feels a little OOC just tell me. Please Review!


End file.
